Fate can be Slow
by Tigger0519
Summary: Summer came for Gabriella Montez, and her little sister April. That summer, she moved from New York, and had to start a new life. But hey, it can't be all bad. Especially when you meet Troy Bolton. Troyella
1. Introduction

**A/N: Here I am with another story...I don't really know where this it going to go, but oh wells..Lol I want to thank everyone that read and reviwed It's Never Boring.**

**Disclimer: I do not own Hsm..Wish I did, but I don't...Sucks...**

**- - - - -**

Here I am sitting in my room, while my parents are hosting a party. I was suppose to be down there with my little sister April, but it was mostly all the grown up from our block. So we decided to skip it, and stayed in my room. We just moved here about a week ago, and are now saetlling in. Well, now here I am sitting in my room, on the computer chatting to my old from from New York, Julie. I sighed as she signed off, and walked into April's room.

"Hey dimples." I called her, as she had really cute dimples.

"Hey Miss. Yah." She said calling me by my nick name. I got it because I say 'yeah' way too much.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making my way towards her bed, avoiding all the clothes on the floor.

"Well, you know how mom always bugged me on how I have way too much clothes?" I nodded, "Well, I decided that all the ones I don't wear, or doesn't fit, I'll give them to Jaime." She said referring to our cousin whos about a year or two younger then her.

"I see. But do you have to do that when mom and dad are having a party?"

"No better time," She said sitting in front of a pile, "They won't be coming up that much, so mom won't have to bug me to get rid of my shoes."

I shook my head at my thirteen year old sister and laied on her bed, so that I was on my stomach, my feet was in the air, and I was looking down at her.

"I'm so glad it's the summer." I sighed.

"Why?"

"So we don't have to start school in the middle of the year."

"You have a point there." April said looking at me with a shirt in her hands.

"I still can't believe we moved." I sighed, again, "I mean, I've spent seventeen years in New York."

"Well, dad did say we were moving soon. He just forgot to mention, it was about a year after he told us."

I nodded, and turned so I was looking at the roof. "I wounder what Isaac's up to."

"Knowing him, getting into trouble."

"Yeah, you remember when I was about fifteen, he snuck into the house, just to say happy birthday to mom?"

"Well, he was always the suck up." April laughed.

"I'm really going to miss him."

"Yeah, I mean. We known him all our lives, he was basically like a older brother to us."

"Hmm. I guess thats what you get when your mom is still really close to her best friend from high school." I smiled.

"There you girls are." My dad said standing in the door way.

"Hi dad." We smiled.

"Why don't you girl come down, theres a couple people I want you to meet."

"Aww dad. I don't want to meet some old people, that I will not talk to while we're here." April whined.

"Girls." My dad warned.

We both gave in, and I went to go change, while April tried to figure out which pile was the one that she wasn't giving away.

"Good luck with that." I said before I went into my room.

I went into my walk in closet and came back with a black JLo halter dress, and black peep toe wedges in hand. I set in on my bed, and combed my curly hair, and grabbed a little in the front, teased it, and pinned it back. I put on light make up, and headed down to check on April.

"Hows it going?" I asked peaking my head into her room.

"It's going." She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Need help?"

"Yes! I can't find the dress I wore when I went to dinner with Shane." She said looking around her feet.

"Here let me look, go fix your hair." She listened and went into the bath room, and curled her hair. Unlike me she had naturally straight hair, which was weird, since my mom also had curly hair.

I looked around, with no luck on the dress. I made my way into my parent's room, remembering that we put some of our clothes in there, and there it was. April's black babydoll jumper with a pleated skirt looking right at me, as if saying, 'it's about time you found me.' I grabbed it off the hanger and went back into her room, went in her dresser and took out black, or whatever color it was, leggings. I knew she'd wear it, because if she doesn't. Well, let's just say, that my dad wouldn't let her out of her room. I set it all on her bed and walked out.

"I put your things on your bed." I called as I passed by, making my way back to my room.

I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck before putting on my dress. I stood in font of the mirror decided weather or not to use leggings. I finally made a choice, and skipped it. Before putting on my shoes, I put white beaded necklace around my neck, and drop earring on. I turned around, to check the back of my dress, and also my hair and put my shoes on. When I was satistfied with my looks, I sighed, and made my way, once again, to check on April.

I opened the door just when I heard someone, or something fall. I looked around, and found my sister on the ground laughing. I carefully walked over to her, to see if she'll stop. And of course she didn't.

"Why are you laughing?" I finally asked.

"Oh, oh, oh my god." She said trying to clam down her laughter.

I looked down are her with a looked on my face. I looked around her room, and saw that her leggings were on the floor as well. I looked back at her, and noticed that she had her dress on. I then realized that she must of fallen as she was putting them on. I shook my head and extend my arm to help her up. Once she stopped laughing, she grabbed my arm, and got up. She looked around, trying to find her leggings, and slipped them on. She put on her earrings, and bangles, as I watched. Then went into the closet, and came out with a pair of black ankle strap wedges, on her feet.

"Ready?" I nodded, and made my way out of her door.

I heard her close her door as I headed for the steps.

"We'll watch each other, if we see that some crazy guys talking to either of us. Get her out of there." April whispered as we reached the last step.

I laughed, and agreed. We took a beep breath as my parents spotted us.

"Girls, good you're finally here." My mom said said coming behind us, and pushed us in the direction she just came from. "I want you to meet some people."

"Guys," My mom stopped and looked at us, as we placed a smile on our faces, "I'd like you to meet my girls. April and my oldest Gabriella."

We smiled and shook their hands politely. Then women look around, and smiled.

"Well," She paused, "I'd like you girls to meet my son." She said as a boy dressed in dark jeans, and a button down shirt, on his feet were white Jordans came in front of us. I looked at April and smirked.

"Hi." We both said at the same time, our smile replaced with a real one.

"Troy." He said extending his arm.

I took it kindly, "Gabriella."

"Well Gabriella," He said kissing my hand, "It's my pleasure."

"And who might this young girl be?" He asked as he looked to the girl standing next to me.

"April."

We just stood there for a second, until my mom said, "Well why don't we leave the kids alone." And with that the four adults left.

"I thought they'd never leave." I heard Troy sigh.

I looked at him, as April smiled. "Please tell me you're not really like that."

"What?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"It's my pleasure," She mocked, "Pah-lease!"

I couldn't help but laugh, then his eyes locked to minds. Thats when I noticed how gorgous his eyes were. Blue, ocean blue eyes.

"And what are you laughing at?" He smiled, and I shook my head, "And no, I don't. My mom said to be on my best behavior."

"Well, from the look on my dads face, he could tell." I laughed.

"Start over?" He asked.

"Please." April and I exclaimed.

- - - - -

After about two hours later, two hours of meeting people, two hours of trying to make small talk, and two hours of smiling, everyone had gone home. Everyone but the Boltons. I guessed that our parents really hit it off. They were in the kitchen cleaning, as April, Troy and I were cleaning the living room. Thats right Troy. We hit if off too, kind of. He would get really annoying, but then say something really sweet. Only after two hours of knowing him, I knew we would become good friends.

"It's good meeting you Carol." Troy mother said to my mom, as they hugged by the front door.

"You too Kim." My mom smiled.

"Jack." My dad said shaking his hand, "I guess I'll see you next week for the game." I saw my mom sigh.

"You bet."

I watched the parents talked a bit more, then I felt someone nudge me. I looked to my right, expecting to see April, but I was greeted with a pair of blue eyes. "Yes?"

"It was nice meeting you Gabriella."

"You too."

"You too April." Troy said looking at her.

April smiled, and hugged him. She was always like this, ever since I could remember. She was so comfortable with guys, but I, on the other hand wasn't.

"Troy come on!" Kim called.

Troy smiled at me before leaving.

Before either of my parents could talk to us, April and I dashed to our rooms, and locked the door.

- - - - -

**A/N: Theres the first chapter, I hope you guys like it...**

**Should I keep going? Yes? No? Maybe so? **


	2. Maybe, Just Maybe

**A/N: Yay! I'm glad people like this story. As for It's Never Boring, I might stop it, or not update for a while. I learned that I SUCK at sequales..Lol...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but my birthdays coming up, so...Who knows?**

**- - - - -**

I woke up from the noise of the birds chirping out of my window. I smiled, and stretched, but still stayed in bed looking at the roof. Just thinking. Thinking about how my senior year was going to unfold, how April would live being the new girl in school, and if I'd make any new friends. Not just friend friends, but friends like the ones back in New York. The kind that didn't care what other people thought, or the kind of people who always spoke whats on their minds. I sighed making my way off my bed and into the bathroom, I scratched my neck and opened my door, since I couldn't sleep with it open. While on my way to the bathroom, I maneged to bump into the wall four times, I know, it's so cool right?

Once I got into the bathroom, I went over the sink, and splashed water on my face. After I did so, I brushed my teeth, and made my way back into my room. I just sat there on my bed and a wave of hunger came of me and I hopped off my bed, and down the satires. My mom and dad were in the kitchen, my dad reading the news paper, and my mom drinking coffee. I grabbed my food, which my mom and already made, and sat down. A couple minutes later April came down and did the same thing I did. We both ate in silence, which was really weird since we always talked. I guess it was because it was early

"So," My mom spoke,"did you girls have fun last night?"

April and I looked at each other and groaned.

"I'd take that as a, 'I don't want to talk about it, but I have to choice,' sigh." My dad said putting down the paper.

Again we groaned.

My mom laughed before saying, "That Troy boy, seems like a nice kid."

I could tell she was looking at me, so I lowered my head.

"And that little act he pulled wasn't all that bad." My dad smiled, and I heard April laugh.

"Hes a nice boy. Charming."

I got up, not saying anything, and washed my dishes, and sat back down to finish my juice. April doing the same moments later. Again silence.

"What do you think Gabriella?" My dad asked.

I looked at him, then my mom, then back at him. My mom also looking at me, I could tell she wanted to know as well. I bit my lip and played with the pentdant on my necklace. I saw April slowly started getting off of her chair, and motioned for the rooms. I slowly pushed my chair back, and once it was far enough, April and I made a break for it. We ran up the steps, and we both ended up in my room, with the door locked, laughing. April sat there on my bed, and my turned on my computer and logged on, and saw no one on. I put my away message that said, 'too bad, I don't want to talk right now.' And went to play music. I scrolled down until I found a song, I played it and the voice of Christina Aguilera filled my room.

"Do you remember Andrew?" I surprised my self, as well as April.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I don't know, I just been thinking about him lately. I miss him." I said.

Andrew was my first and last 'real' boyfriend. It was my 8th grade year and he bumped into me in the hall. I looked into his blue eyes and I was hooked. We spent a year together, but he moved and I never heard from him again. That summer I didn't go out, or hardly left my room. I was so down, I wouldn't say depressed, but close. My best friend Julie asked if I wanted her to beat him up if she ever saw him again. I told her to do whatever she wanted.

"Don't Gabi." I heard April say, "Hes stupid, he left and he didn't even try to keep in touch. If he really did care he would've. I know he seemed perfect in the beginning, but people change. You did too. You change for the better though. You don't care as much of what people think about you, or what people say about you. You know how to brush it off. But why won't you brush this one? I don't know, and frankly, I really think you should."

I looked at her and saw she was serious. I didn't know she felt like this, she usually kept her feeling to herself. More so when it involved me. She looked into my eyes and I saw the gentleness she shouldn't have at her age. She spoke with a feeling like a fourty something year old, meaning of a fifty year old, and it all made sense. But yet, she act her age. I gave her a small smile, and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back whispering, "You're better then him any ways." As we pulled apart.

I noticed that the song was finished, and April changed it to Can't Hold us Down. One of her favorite songs. She started dancing to it, and I soon joined in. About three songs later, we both dropped on my bed panting. Soon we got really bored and decided to go to the park. So we got up and changed. I dressed in a baby phat cuffed denim shorts, a white heart printed hooded tee, and white Adidas. I left my curly hair down, and put a head band on. I fixed the necklace that never came off my neck, place hoop earrings on, and walked into April's room.

I found her in a light washed denim shorts, a white Cami, and a rocawear short sleeved hoody. Her brown curls cascading down her shoulders, and ending right above her rib cage, she had silver hoops on, and on her feet were white baby phats.

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded and we made our way out the door, saying good bye to our parents.

- - - - -

April and I were sitting under a tree, on a hill. It over looked most of the park. There were kids playing, flying kits, since it was a windy day, parents sitting around watching their children. It was really fun that day. I brought my camera, and we took a lot of pictures. We spent most of the day there, and now was sitting under the tree. I heard someone walking towards me, since my knees were to my chest, and my head was down, I was forced to look up.

"Well, isn't it the Montez girls." He smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"How long have you girls been here?"

"Long." April and I said in unison.

"Mind if I sit?" Troy asked. We shook our heads and he sat next to me.

I put my head back down and closed my eyes. I could tell that April was falling sleep, and I was too. I told my mom that we'd stay for a bit longer and I'm glad I did. Even though I couldn't see Troy, I could feel his presents, and him looking at me. I felt the breeze pass me, and my hair was pushed back, as I closed my eyes, and took a breath in. I saw a flash when my eyes were closed, but really didn't think anything of it. It was so relaxing here. I knew this was going to be a place I'll come to love, heck I already have. I didn't know how, or when but I feel asleep. I'm guessing April did too, since I woke up and she was still on the ground lying down. I looked up and noticed that I was leaning on Troy. His knees to his chest, and his arms hugging them. He was looking out, even though I couldn't see them, I knew his blue eyes were looking pass all the kids, trees, and were just looking out. I rubbed my eyes, and he looked down on me and smiled. I smiled back saying,

"How long was I out?"

"Not long," Troy said looking back to where he was, "Only about fifteen minutes or so."

Not saying anything, I nodded, still leaning on him. I looked out also and saw what he was looking at. The sky was just about to set, but not quite, there was about ten minutes or so. But yet it was still beautiful. I looked down at my phone and it read, 5:45. I sighed as I looked at April. I stood up, Troy watching me, and stretched, yawing. I looked down at her for a while before waking her up. She blinked for a while, looking at me, I could tell she was trying to foces them.

"Are you going?" She asked, I nodded.

She got up, stretching, and looked at Troy. She closed her eyes once more, and when she opened them they didn't land on me like it normally would, but on Troy.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." Troy smiled back.

"We should get going." I butted in, "We'll see you later?"

Troy nodded before standing up, "Why don't I walk you guys home. I just live a few houses down from yours."

We nodded and made our way back home.

- - - - -

"Mom we're home!" I called, walking in, putting my things on the table.

"Hey," My dad said coming from the kitchen, "Wheres your sister?"

As if on cue, Troy came in holding April bridal style. She was too tied to walk, so Troy had volunteered to carry her. And, well, she feel asleep. My mom came in, and smiled. My hair was a mess, and so was April's. I could tell that I looked tired, but I didn't care.

"Hey Troy." My mom smiled, "Why don't you go put April in her room."

Troy smiled, as I lead him to her room. I opened the door wide enough for him to enter, and he set her on her bed. For a thirteen year old, she was real light. Once Troy put her down, we walked out and I closed her door. I smiled at him once more and he smiled back. I don't know why I did it but I did. I hugged him, it came to a surprised to both of us but he hugged me back. We made our way back down, and we met my parents smiling at us.

"Thanks for taking care of my girls Troy." My dad smiled.

"No problem Mr. Montez."

"Thanks for putting April to bed." My mom smiled next.

"Your welcome." Troy smiled.

"Well you should be going, I don't want your mom worrying about you." My mom said taking my dad and walking out.

I walked Troy to the door, and he opened it. I held it open with on hand and leaned on it.

"Well, I'll see you Gabriella." He nodded.

I smiled and nodded. Before he left he kissed my cheek, and I could feel my cheeks turning red. Once he did he started walking down to the gate, while opening it, he looked back and wave. I gave a small wave before closing the door. I turned around and my parents smiling at me. Once again, my cheeks were turing that color that I hated.

"So.." My mom started.

"So.." I repeated walking pass them into the kitchen.

"You're not dating until you get to know him better." My dad annouced.

I snapped my head so I was facing him. Was he serious? I looked at him, and he raised his eye brow. Oh my, he was serious. I wasn't going to date Troy. I like him, but I only known him for two days. Not even two days. A day and a half! But still, I wasn't going to date Troy. I don't even know if he has a girlfriend!

"He's not seeing anyone." My mom said starting dinner.

"What?"

"His mom wanted him to come last night to meet you. I told her that I had a daughter around his age, and she made him come."

Oh well. Thats wonderful. He was _forced_ to meet me. Still, I'm _not_ going to date him.

"Go wake up your sister, and tell her to wash up." My dad said.

I nodded and dragged my feet out of the kitchen, and took a shower. After I did, I changed into red shorts, and a white tank. I opened April's door, and saw her sitting up looking at the door with a really big smile on her face. I turned around to see if anyone was standing behind me. I turned back to April with a confused look on.

"He has muscles." April announced.

I looked at her for a second, and dropped my mouth.

"You faker!" I cried walking to her. "You _'fell asleep'_ just to see if he had any!"

"Whoa! Don't have to be too loud," She said covering her ears, "And yes I did. I had to! I had to make sure he was good enough for you."

"April!" I smacked her, "I am not interested in him!"

"Whatever you say Gabi."

"I'm not!" I said trying to convince her.

"Instead of trying to convince me, try convincing yourself." She said, "Do I have to wash up now?"

I nodded not saying anything to her. Did she really think that I was trying to convince me? No, I wasn't. Was I? No! I shook my head and jogged after April, just in time before she closed the bathroom door.

"I am not trying to convince myself. I really am not into him." I said.

Before closing the door I head a 'sure.'

"I am not! I'm not into Troy Bolton!" I yelled threw the door.

My dad, who was standing right behind me cleared his throat.

"April," My dad said walking to the door, "open this door."

April opened the door, a towel wrapped around her, "Yes?"

"What is your sister yelling about?"

"I don't know. Something about not being into Troy Bolton." She answered smirking at me.

"Should we believe her?"

"No." She said before closing the door once more.

My dad turned to me and smiled, "Don't yell, if you're not telling the truth."

I couldn't believe him. I ran downstairs calling for my mom.

"Mom! Dad and April are accusing me that I like Troy." I ran into the kitchen.

I stopped in my tracks, when I saw who was in the kitchen. Kim Bolton. Troy's mother.

"Gabi!" My mom greeted me, "You know Kim. Troy's mom."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Hi." And ran back from where I came from.

- - - - -

"What was that?" I heard Kim ask my mother.

"It seems like Gabriella doesn't like Troy." My mom laughed.

"Oh, well. Yay?" Kim questioned.

My mom laughed, and before I could hear anything else I ran into my room and called Julie.

"She was right there?" She said into the phone.

I was on the computer, with the phone in my left hand.

"Yes!"

"Eh, harsh." She laughed.

"Jewelz! I fail to see the humor in this."

"Well I see it clearly." I heard someone behind me say.

"I'll call you back, I have to kill my sister." I said before hanging up.

I turned around and saw my sister leaning on my door frame in a blue cami, and white shorts. She saw my face and ran out of the room. I darted after her, but once I got out of my room, I felt arms around me.

"Whats going on?!" My dad exclaimed.

"Shes just mad because shes falling for a guy since Andrew!" April said hiding behind the bathroom door.

"I am not!" I yelled, trying to escape my dad's arms.

"You are too! Just admit it Gabi! It's okay to move on you know!"

"I know it is, and I have! But I do NOT like Troy!"

"Yes you do!" She yelled.

"No I don't!"

"If you didn't why are you making such a big deal out of this?" She challenged.

"Because, because. Just because!" I said.

"Hold it!" My dad called. "Down stairs, the both of you. Dinners ready, and when you get down there, you both will apologies to Mrs. Bolton for the noise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." April and I said together.

He let me go and we walked down stairs. On the way down we pushed each other but stopped once my dad saw it. Once we got down we stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"We're very sorry for the the noise he caused." I said.

Mrs. Bolton looked at us and smiled, "It's okay, I have two boys. It's worst at my house."

April and I took our seats, and Mrs. Bolton had to go back home to start dinner. After dinner April and I went back upstairs while my parents cleaned up. I logged onto my aim and chatted to my friends back in New York for about an hour. After that I uploaded the pictures. I was going threw them when I saw something that caught my eyes. It was a picture of me and Troy. It was when my eyes were closed, and he was looking at me. My hair was blowing in the wind, and he had a smile on his face. I was confused, I don't remember when th...The flash. April. I looked back at the picture and smiled. Maybe, just maybe I'm falling for Troy Bolton.

- - - - -

**A/N: Theres the second chapter. I hope you guys like it..Oh and this story is in Gabriella's POV. If you guys liked it please review. I had a lot of hits, but only about eight for the first chapter. So if you want me to keep going please review kay? alrite!**


	3. New Rooms

**A/N: Yay people like it, they really like it! Lol, yeah...Umm, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it makes me happy, and makes me want to update sooner...I don't know if the second chapter was added, because when my friend went on, she couldn't find the second chapter (from my computer) but people were reviewing..So I got really confused..Haha...sigh**

**Disclimer: Nope, still don't own it..But it's my major goal in life...hehe**

**- - - - -**

As I logged off my aim, I rubbed my eyes and just sat there looking at my room. It was around 3:30 a.m. and I'm still up thinking about that day. I felt something I never did. I don't know, spending time with Troy felt so...Natural. No! No Gabi, you promised yourself that you'll never fall for a guy. You said that you'll never let your feelings take over. I sighed and shook that thought out of my head. Ever since the Andrew problem, I never had another boyfriend. Boys who are friends, yes, but no boyfriends. I crawled into bed, pulled the covers over me, and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke the next morning around 9:30, no matter how hard I try, I could never sleep until noon. I sat up on my bed for a few minutes, and went into the bathroom. My parents were working today, so it was only me and April. I looked around my room, and sighed. It was so..Blah. The walls were plain, no color, posters, pictures. Just blah. I walked over to April's room, and opened the door. She was still sound asleep so I left, and went downstairs to eat. About an hour later, I was on the couch reading a magazine when I heard April stomping down. She walked right past me and into the kitchen, moments later she arrived with a bowl of cereal, and sat down in the arm chair.

"What are we doing today?" She asked me.

I looked out of the window from where I was, and saw that my mom left her car.

"I was thinking about going to get some things for my room." I said looking at her.

She nodded and drop and spoon to the side of her mouth.

"I need things too. Mind if I come?"

"I was hoping that you'd come anyways." I said and got up, "Well leave in about an hour."

I groaned as I threw clothes onto my bed. I still had to unpack all my clothes, so I only had a few out. I finally decided on a white cami, A blue with hearts short sleeve hoodie, denim skirt, and blue and white Jordans. I put my hair up in a pony tail, and put a simple small head band on. I applied some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Grabbed my purse and went to find my sister.

"April!" I sang.

"What?" She mocked.

I gave her a look and entered her room.

"Ready?"

She looked at me and nodded. She was in a red shirt, with gold hearts on it, dark shorts, and red and white Nike's. Her hair was half up and half down, and there was a red bow on the side.

I lead her down the stairs grabbed the keys to my mom's car and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. We hopped into my mothers car and made our way down the driveway. Once we got to the store I found the closet parking spot and got out of the car. I took off my sunglasses, and placed it in my purse. I grabbed a cart while April lead me down the first aisle.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something to give my room color."

I nodded and left the cart and walked. I knew I wanted a romantic themed room, so I looked for colors like: deep red, auburn, caramel..Well you get it. Oh, and a lot of candles!

"Hey Gabs." I heard April say, "Did mom say we could paint our rooms?"

"Umm, no, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'll call her." She said as she went towards the paint.

- - - - -

I sighed as I looked up. The blankets I wanted just had to be on the fifth shelve, and with me being the height that I am, I can't reach it. I looked around to see if there was any stools, but failed. I slowly stepped on the bottom shelf and carefully reached for it. At that moment I saw another hand and it got the blanket I was looking for. I closed my eyes and gave a sigh of relief. I stepped down, and looked up. And there they were, that blue eyes, I've grown to know. Even though I only first was them a few days ago.

"Wouldn't want you to fall now would we?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess not." I smiled back, "Thanks."

He nodded and put the bag into the empty cart. He looked at me once again and smiled. I smiled back and then noticed that there was a boy standing next to him. He was around April's age maybe a year older, but still. He was in a ecko flannel with a white shirt under that, dark jeans, and red and white eckos. I then looked at Troy who was in a white long tee, dark jeans, and white nike's.

"Oh," Troy said. I guess he noticed that I was looking at the boy, "This is my younger brother Steven, but I call him Scotty."

"How do you get Scotty from Steven?"

"I don't know." Steven, or Scotty answered.

"This girl that lived next door to us, was about four. She didn't like Steven so she named him Scotty, and I guess it just stuck." Troy explained.

"Well," I said extending my hand, "What would you like me to call you?"

"It doesn't matter." He replied.

I laughed and shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

I smiled and looked at him. I raised my eyebrow, and he gave a nervous smile.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"Yeah about that..." He started.

"We broke my mom's pillow." Steven said straight out.

"You broke your mother's pillow?" They both nodded, "How do you brake your mother's pillow?"

All I got was a "Very fast."

"What about you? What is Gabriella Montez doing here?" Troy asked.

"Well Troy Bolton. For your information, my room is really blah. So I came here to spies it up."

"Your rooms blah?" Steven asked.

"You came to spies it up?" Troy mocked.

"Yes." I said and turned to look for the other blanket that I wanted.

"What happened to your other things."

"Well," I said turning back to them and leaning on the cart,"April and I have way too much clothes, and my parents told us either donate all off our 'room' things or our clothes." I started, "And of course we..."

"Chose the clothes." April cut me off placing a can of baby green colour paint in the cart.

The guys looked at me and I nodded.

I noticed April looked at the two guys and smiled. She extended her hand and they started talking. Then we all went around the store just looking for things that would fit. April call our mom and said what we were doing, and she said that it was fine, but don't make a mess. We filled up the cart fast, so April had to get another one. In the process, we kind of, well lost her. Don't ask how, we just did. Well we were in the in the picture frame area, and Troy was trying to get the one in the back, because April wanted it. But he knocked down around ten in the process, causing all of us to laughed, and Troy left telling us to shut up. A few employees got really annoyed, but the customers didn't really seem to care. We got back home, Troy and Steven followed, since we needed help getting everything out.

"We need to get all the things to the center of the room." I said standing in my room.

"How.."

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't know anything about house work." I said cutting Troy off.

So we all started packing all my little things, and pushed all the bigger things to the center of the room. We put the plastic covering around the floor, and taped it down. April and Steven started packing April's things, while Troy and I got everything that we needed and brought it up to our rooms. Once April and Steven came back into my room, we started painting. I decided on caramel paint.

"How long does it take to paint a room?" April whined.

"Well conceding that there's four people, not that long. But since you're not doing anything..."Steven started.

"Oh well I'm sorry! I can't reach anything else!"

"Then get a chair."

"Get a life!" April yelled back.

"Shut up! If you get aren't going to help, at lease shut up!" I found myself yelling.

At lease it worked, because April went to get a chair, and Steven went back to painting. I saw Troy looking at me and I smiled. After about three hours, three long we were finally done with my room. Since we had to wait until it dried to do anything else, we started on April's room.

"Thanks again for helping guys." I smiled as we stopped at the open door.

"Not a problem," Troy started, April and Steven already said bye, and now were just standing there, "Well we better get going, we have to give my mom her pillow." Troy laughed.

I cracked a small smile and closed the door.

"I like him." April said when I merged into the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Steven."

"You like him?" I started, "You guys were fighting ever since you guys met."

"So, I still like him."

I shock my head and started dinner. My parents came home around 6:30, and we all ate. They went up to our rooms to see what we did and were pleased. I think thats because we didn't make a mess. After dinner I showered, and called Troy to see if he could help us again tomorrow. I feel so comfortable around him, it's weird. Since my dad didn't want us sleeping in our rooms, since the smell of paint was still present, April and I both slept in the guess room.

When I entered the room, April already was on the left, so I walked over to the right and sat down. We were both in shorts, and a tank. I looked at her and she gave a smile. I smiled back and leaned on my pillow and started reading a book.

"So Troy..."

"What about him?" I asked not looking up.

"You know."

"I'm too tired for this April, just tell me what you want."

"Ask him out already." I was surprised that she'd actually say it..Like that.

"What?"

"Ask.Him.Out."

"Why would I do that."

"Don't play this game with me Gabi, I know you."

"I'm not playing anything."

April sighed and took the book away, making me looking at her.

"I know you're still upset with the whole Andrew thing,"

I can't believe she's still talking about this. It was, what, three years ago?

"And I know you said that you're not ready to be in a relationship, but Troy's a nice guy. I know I haven't known him for a while, but I can tell. Just like the time I told you that Andrew was bad news."

She was right she told me over and over not to go out with him, even though she was eight, she was right.

"I'm not saying that you're going to get married, and have kids. But just give him a chance. Let Troy show you that all guys aren't like that."

"I know all guys aren't like that."

"Then why do you always let them slip away. Like Josh, you liked him, and he liked you. But since he went out with Dani, you thought he was just going to use you. And we both know he'd never do that. Or Ronnie, or Ian, or.."

"Okay!" I said cutting her off, "I get it. I let a few guys slip away."

"No! Not a few guys, a few great guys. And I'm not letting my sister just let another great guy get away because she's stubborn! Gabi, I see the way you guys look at each other, and act around one another."

"You sound like we're in love or something." I laughed. "We just met!" I exclaimed when she gave me a look.

"It's called, 'love at first sight', faith, lalalalalala!"

"Whatever."

"Look I love you, you know that. But if you don't do anything, I'll just have to take things into my own hands." She said and went to take a shower.

I sighed and thought about what my little sister was just saying. Would she really do that? Well of course she was, shes April!

- - - - -

The next day my mom was off from work, so my dad told her to keep an eye on us, which made her laugh. Even though they've been married for who knows how long, they still kiss. In front of us, ew. My parents are 38, yes they're young, my mom had me when she was 21. But still, it's gross!

Troy and Steven came around noon, and we finished up. In the end my room was better then what I wished. It had candles all over the place, the walls were Carmel, the curtains were a deep red color, and it was just perfect. April's room, showed off her personality. It was Baby green, grey, and a light pink. It has pictures everywhere, shapes, and a lot of ruffles.

"Thanks again." I smiled.

"It's cool." Troy started, "We didn't have anything planed anyway."

I smiled and nodded.

"Troy your mom wanted you home five minutes ago! Stop making all mushy mushy with my daughter and go!" My mom yelled.

April and Steven laughed, while my cheek turned red.

"Okay Mrs. Montez!" Troy yelled back, "I guess we should get going."

I nodded and they left.

When I closed the door I noticed April looking at me.

"What?"

"You're making me take matters into my own hands." She said and went up to her room.

I didn't even want to know what she us up to. But knowing April, she'd get herself some help.

- - - - -

**A/N: WOO HOO! The chapters done! Yay! haha, sorry for the wait..Umm..uh..REVIEW! The purple botton needs sum love. It's like realll lonely! As for It's Never Boring...I don't know what its faith is... Well, what is April going to do? Who knows? Not me! Lol, yeah...review so I can stop talking now kay?!**


	4. Don't be Mean

**A/N: Thank you who every review. I think that FF alert thing is down, so if you try to PM me I can't get it. Also Vanessa and Becky won't update until it starts to work again, because they don't know if people are reviewing. I know you guys are, but they are just really stubborn... Also I dont' know if anyone really reads the auther notes...Lol, but If you do then, read the botton later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that sounds like it's from HSM.**

**- - - - -**

Walking towards my room, I heard laughing coming from my parents room. My mom was making dinner and my dad wasn't home yet. I leaned my ear against the door and listened, that's when I heard April laugh once again.

"Does mom know you're in here?" I asked opening the door, since we were allowed in the room, only if we get permission.

"Yes she does," She said placing the phone on her shoulder, and putting it back to her ear once again.

I sat down on the bed and looked at what she was looking at. It was pictures of us when we were little. From parties, halloween, school events, and just random moments. There was one with me when I was around four, at my cousin's wedding. I was in a off white dress, with a basket full of flowers in my hand, and a boy in a tux standing next to me. We both had really big smiles on our faces, and standing pretty close to each other. The funny thing was, I had no idea who that was. Then the door opened and showed my mother, she walked over to her dresser and took out a dress, and looked at us.

"We have a problem." She said looking really stressed out.

"What is it?" I asked, and I heard April hang up the phone.

"You're Aunt Rose is coming." She said taking combing her hair.

Ugh, great, just great! Even though shes mom's best friend, and I love her; her kids was a whole different story. Oh! A whole different story! Her son Aaron was really, I can't even say. Well fine I will, hes like. Well, lets say I'd rather have all my teeth pulled out then spent only an hour with him. But his younger sister Holly, is really nice. We all like her, I think it's just Aaron. He thinks hes all that, hes like, mister ego, a jerk, an ass. Hes just that. A big ass. He thinks that every girl in the world likes him, including me. Ha! Me? Man, I'd be more suitable for Troy then Aaron. Did I think that? No, I, I didn't. You didn't hear anything okay! Ew, I hope I could invite Troy over, not like I want him there. It's just so that he can hold me back if I ever try to kill Aaron, that's all. Because I don't want to go to jail or whatever for killing him.

"Mom?" I found myself saying.

"What is it Gabriella?"

"Is it okay if Troy and Scotty come over tonight?" I said, using 'Scotty'.

"Gabriella.." My mother sighed.

"Come on mom, you know how Aaron is." I nagged, "If you love you'll let me do this."

She looked over at April, who nodded. She sighed and nodded herself. I squealed, and hugged her. After grabbing the phone, April and I went into my room.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh, hello Mr. Bolton," I paused, "Can Troy come on the phone?"

_"Sure Gabriella, hold on."_

I did what was told and waited. I heard him calling for Troy and Scotty saying 'it's your girlfriend.'

_"Hello?" Troy answered._

"Hey, um, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.

_"No, why?"_

"My mother's having this dinner thing for her friend, and I just wanted to know if you'd like to come." I said hopefully.

_"So I'm just coming so you won't be bored?" He said sounding hurt, "Thanks."_

"No! I, I, I want you there."

_"Sure..."_

"Troy." I whined, and I saw April holding in a laugh.

_"Okay, okay, let me go ask my mom." He said._

"Thank you."

_"She said it's fine, but I have to bring Scotty."_

I looked over at April and smiled, "That won't be a problem."

_"Is there like a dress code or something?"_

"My dad says, 'dress to impress,' but not too impressive, so not really. Dress how you were the night of the party."

- - - - -

"Gabriella!" I heard April cry.

I hurried to her room to find it a complete mess.

"What the-"

"Where is it?" She cut me off.

"Where's what?"

"The, the, the, the thing!" She yelled.

"What thing?!" I mocked.

She rushed pass me, causing me to fall a bit. She ran down stairs, and then moments later was back in her room looking in her closet once again. I guess she was looking for a dress since she was looking in the back. See the thing about April is, she loves dressing up, but not much in dresses. Sun dresses, yes. Classic dresses? No, thats more my thing. Not that i'm like a rich bitch or anything, I just like dressing up. It's just that every time, and I mean every time we have someone over for dinner, doesn't matter who, but we have to dress up. And I guess I'm use to it more then April.

Sighing I walked away, and let my sister be. I walked into my closet and took out my flowered print silk trapeze dress. Knowing it would be too short to use, I dug leggings out of my dresser and set it all on my bed. Walking into the bathroom, I heard a loud bang coming from April's room and shook my head. I didn't even want to know what happened. I curled my hair more and placed a thick head band in place and tied it. Fixing it, I hid in a bobby pin in the back, just to be sure. After my hair I applied my make up and then slipped on my dress and leggings. Putting on my earrings and rings was last on my list. But first I had to find my shoes. Yes, my mother makes us really dress up. Like party kind. It was really weird if you ask me, but it's house rules. Digging in my closet I finally found my flats, I am not making an effort if I have to see Aaron. Ew.

For the second time that night I heard a loud bang. I opened the door and found shoes all over the floor. Leave it to April to make a simple task, like changing, to become so hard.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my shoes." She said sitting down, and pushing her hair back.

"Why don't you go do your hair and I'll find you shoes. The white ones?" She nodded and went into the bathroom.

I closed her door and there they were sitting behind it. Sighing I set it on her bed and walked to my room. Moments later she came in my room in a metallic baby doll dress, white flats and her hair was down and curly. She sat on my bed as I slipped on my flats. Then right then and there my mother barged in my room almost causing me to fall over.

"Must you do that?" I asked, "Sorry."

"Are you guys dressed?" We nodded, "Gabriella, when is Troy coming?"

"He said he was getting dressed." As if on cue the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" April said and flew out of the room.

"I'll get her." I said when I noticed she wasn't ready yet.

- - - - -

"Mom, dad! They're here!" I called as I saw head lights in front of our house.

"Can you get it sweetie!" My dad yelled back.

"Do I have too?"

"Gabriella!"

"Fine!" I huffed and stood up, waiting for the door bell to ring, and the fun to begin.

Ding dong. I hate the door bell, why does it have to make that noise for? Why can't it be something like a tick tock or something. I pasted a smile on my face and looked over to April, who was standing next to Troy and Scotty, and opened the door. There stood Rose and Holly.

"Hey, it's so good to see you. Please come in." I smiled and opened the door wider.

When I turned back around there he was. Just standing there with a smile on his face. Why is he smiling like that?

"Well, well, well. Heaven must've dropped an angel."

Are you kidding me? Who says things like that anymore? Gosh.

"Hello to you to Aaron."

"If heaven dropped her then we all know where he came from." I heard April mutter.

I laughed as I left the door open, since he still was standing outside. What an idiot.

"Gabriella. Wheres your parents?" Rose asked me.

Once again, as if on cue my parents came down, and of course my mother yelled and ran to hug her best friend from high school. April and I pulled the two guys back, just so they wouldn't get hit or something.

"Kids why don't you set the table while they catch up." My dad said turning to us.

"What are you going to do?" April asked.

"I'm going to change, your mother kept me from doing that." He laughed and went back to change.

I shrugged as I lead everyone to the kitchen. Holly was talking to April, and Scotty while they were setting the place mats on the table, leaving me, Troy and Aaron to get the food prepared.

"So Gabriella, mind to introduce us?" Aaron asked eyeing Troy.

"Sure," I smiled, "Holly, this is Scotty, and Troy."

Holly smiled at Scotty and waved at Troy, which Troy returned. I saw Aaron roll his eyes from the corner of my eye and I smiled.

"Gabs," I heard my mom call, "Come here please."

I excused myself from the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get your father to hurry up please."

"Sure thing mom." I said walking back to the kitchen, "April! Tell dad to hurry up!"

"What? Mom!" April's voice came

"Gabriella!"

"Fine," I said and walked to the steps, "Dad! Mom said to hurry up!"

"Gabriella!" My mom scolded, again.

"Sorry," I said then my dad came down, "It worked."

I ran into the kitchen before my dad could say something, but on my way there I heard Rose laugh. Once in the kitchen I saw Troy and Aaron talking on one side, and the rest on the other. This can't be good. I walked over to the guys and just joined in the conversation, knowing it would make Aaron mad. Since he was having a 'guy moment'.

"Troy, could you help me with the drinks?" I smiled.

"Sure." He said, not really thinking about it.

"Thank you. They're over there." I said pointing to the top shelf, and went to get the water.

I looked at the table and saw that everything was set, we put the cups on the table and called the parents in.

- - - - -

"So Gabriella," Rose started, "Whos this?"

"Oh, umm. This is Troy, and his brother Steven." I smiled.

"I thought his name is Scotty." Aaron asked.

"It is." I said flatly.

"But you just said-"

"It's a nickname alright!" April cut in.

"So Troy," Rose started once again, "Are you into any sports? Because you seem like the kind of person thats into sports."

"I'm into basketball. Caption actually." He smiled at me, and for some reason, I smiled back.

"Basketball?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, you know where the objective of the game is to get the orange ball into the net?" April said slowly.

"I know that." Aaron said back, "Who plays basketball?"

"Not you." April spat.

I know you're wondering why I'm not saying anything. That's because I'm not that type of person. April how ever. Well you get it.

"I do, it's just that basketball isn't a sport."

"Yes I know." April started, "It's not a sport you're good at."

"Okay..." My mom cut in, forcing me to hide my smile.

"Kids, go outside or something, while we clean up." My dad said.

April and I quickly stood up and walked outside. The wind blew once we opened the door, and I took a deep breath in. Then Aaron just had to brush past me.

"Well excuse you!" I yelled.

"Forget about him Gabs, Troys here." April whispered as she walked pass me.

I was guessing that Scotty and Holly heard, since they were smiling when they pasted me too. I turned around and saw Troy standing there, hands in this front pocket. He saw me looking and smiled, thats when I truly realized how gorgeous his smile was. I smiled back, and walked out, with him following. Then I saw something orange come flying at me, luckily Troy caught it before it hit me.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled and saw April pointing at Aaron.

"You said that you're good, prove it." I heard Aaron call.

Troy just turned the basketball in his hand and bounced it once. He looked at me and I nodded. He took off this over shirt, reviling a white wife-beater, not to mention...Wow. He handed me his shirt and walked to where Aaron.

"What are the steaks?" Troy asked calmly.

"A kiss from Gabriella."

"Excuse me!" I yelled, "You can't be serious! Troy!"

"I don't want to do it unless she's okay with it man." Troy said.

"What scared?" That's enough! I walked over to where they were standing.

"No hes not scared, it's called he cares about peoples feelings, it's called being nice. But you know what, i'm fine with it, but don't expect a kiss, because your not going to get one." Then I turned to Troy, "You better win."

April, Scotty, Holly and I were watching from the side. I think the deal was the first to ten gets a kiss from me. Oh I so hope Troy is as good as Scotty says he is. I so don't want to kiss Aaron. That'll...Ew.

"Whats the score?" I asked for like the thousandth time. What I wasn't paying attention.

"It's still nine to nice Gabriella." Scotty said, again.

My mouth formed an, 'o', and I turned my attention back to the game. I don't know what happened with the thing, and the blocking, and the stealing, and then some dodging, and then the throwing, and the yelling. All I know is that Troy let go of the ball and it went in. I stood up, but just stood there. Did he win? I looked down at Scotty, and then noticed April sitting on his lap. Was she always there? Why didn't she tell me? Well I looked at Scotty and he nodded. I squealed and ran over to the guys, and I don't know why I did it, but my arms flew around Troy's neck, and he spun me around. Once on the ground I looked over at April who yelled, 'a deals, a deal!' I looked back to Troy and saw him looking down on me. I closed my eyes, and started leaning in, and I felt him doing the same. We were about centimeters apart when we both heard the screen door open, and we both jumped apart.

"Troy. Your mothers on the phone." My dad said.

As Troy nodded his head and walked in, I swore I saw a frown. At lease, I think it was a frown. It probably wasn't though. I mean, it wasn't like he wanted too. Right?

Before I could even finish my thoughts I heard Aaron right behind me. Yuck.

"Why are you standing so close?" I asked, not looking at him, but felt how close he was.

"It's a free country." He said stepping one step closer.

"Well," I paused, "Then I'm allowed to do this." I said and kicked him in his manly part, causing him to drop to the floor in pain.

I smiled, as I was satisfied at my work, and walked to where Scotty, April, and Holly were laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked the couple.

"Tell you what?" April asked me.

"You two."

"We're not." Scotty answered.

"Then why-" I started.

"It wouldn't be appropriate to go out with the brother of your sister's future boyfriend." April smiled.

Not even wanting to waste my energy, I shook my head and sat on the chair set next to April and Scotty, and watched Aaron in all his pain. Moments later Troy came back with my my dads arm hung over his shoulder. This so can't be good.

April and I exchanged glances and April stood up and walked over to my dad.

"Daddy!" She ran, "What are you doing?"

"He told me what he was doing with Aaron and thought if he was good enough to beat him, then he'll be good enough to at lease score over me." He beamed.

"Dad," April paused, "Anyone can beat Aaron, Gabriella can beat Aaron."

What is that suppose to mean? That I suck? Well. Fine!

"Don't be mean April." My dad warned.

By this time Aaron was finally standing up, but having trouble standing. Ha! Serves him right. Standing that closes, no respect!

"Yeah April," Aaron started, "Don't be mean."

"Bite me!" April snapped and sat back down, on Scotty's lap.

- - - - -

"It was nice meeting you boys." Rose smiled at the door.

Troy and Scotty were leaving, and much to my dismay, Rose, Holly, and Aaron were spending the night. Joy!

"You too." Troy smiled.

After what happened before, Troy seemed really uncomfortable around me, which really sucks. At lease April and Scotty looks really comfortable around each other. But I heard them say that they can't go out with each other, and they'll just be really good friends. I guess their definition of good friends is the step below going out. But hey, it's not my life. Well, anyway, after what happened, Troy only speaks to me when nessaray, which Aaron is happy about. I don't know, I don't really feel uncomfortable around Troy. I do, because he does, but if he didn't, I wouldn't. Why was he so uncomfortable anyways? Ugh, this sucks.

"Steven, lets go." Troy said.

April looked at me with questioning eyes, he never called him Steven since the day we met him. Scotty whispered something in April ears and walked by Troy.

"Bye Gabriella." He smiled, and I smiled back.

Then my eyes landed on Troy, but instead of looking, Troy looked at April, and I sighed. April smiled.

"Well, bye Gabriella." Troy said not even looking at me.

"Bye." I said my friend word to him since we got back into the house which was about an hour ago.

Once they said good-bye to my parents, they closed the door and left. Aaron took a seat by me and just started looking at me.

"Must you be so close?" I asked.

"Must you be so uptight?" He mocked.

"I am not uptight." I said standing up, and walking to my room.

"Oh right, and I'm not hot."

"Yeah, your not."

"Whatever you say Gabriella, you know that I am."

"Look here mister-ego-man, I don't like you. I don't even want to know you. But since your mother, who I really like, is best friends with my mom, I don't have a choice of knowing you. So if you would just leave me alone until tomorrow night, maybe, just maybe I'll like you." I smiled and walked into my room and closing to door.

"Oh, so you liked me the day of your cousin's wedding, but not now?" I heard him yell through the door.

"What did you say?" I asked.

He pulled out his wallet, and showed me the picture I was looking at before. I knew it wasn't the one from my mom's room, because hers was bigger. I took the picture out of his hands and studied it. I looked back at Aaron, and sighed. You got to be kidding me. I was best friends with this guy? How could I forget? He was so nice when we were little, he was like, my...Oh, gross!

"Mom!" I yelled and ran to the living room, almost falling down the steps.

"What is it Gabi?" She asked, "Oh." She said once I showed her the picture.

"Yes, 'oh' the exact reaction I had." I smiled. "Well no, it was more like a 'you got be kidding me!' Mom, please tell me this isn't true."

"Now Gabriella-"

"You're telling me I was friends with this guy?" I said pointing to the guy standing next to me, being surprisingly far from me.

"Gabriella-"

"Mom! I can't, I mean. Look at him! Hes, hes, hes, Aaron!"

"Gabriella Joice Montez! You will not talk about him like that!" My mother scolded.

"Look," Rose stepped in, "I know you guys have your differences, but when you two were little you guys were like...April and Scotty. He was so protective over you Gabriella. It was so cute, do you remember when you were six? It was after school, and some of the boys were teasing you because you called the teacher 'mom'?"

"Yeah," I said thinking about it for a moment, "And then someone told them it wasn't my fault, and that they all did it too. So they all backed off..." I said not really understanding where this was going.

I looked over at Rose who was looking at Aaron, then before going all crazy, I looked at my mom, who was smiling at me. No! It couldn't be him.

"Aaron?" I questioned, and the parents nodded.

"Are you serious?" April came running down, of course she'd be listening.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked.

"Well, all of us, your father-"

"Wait, dad knows? Dad. Dad. Oh my god.." I sighed and sat down.

"Doesn't dad have a problem of keeping his mouth shut?" April said, I guess thinking the same I was.

"Yes he does." My mother nodded.

That was why Troy gave me that look when he came out with my dad. He told him! My father told Troy about it! Why, why...Ugh!

"Dad!" I yelled and walked into the kitchen where he was, with the rest of them following.

"What is it Gabriella?" He asked looking up from the news paper.

"You told him?! You told Troy about me and Aaron didn't you! You told him and thats why he acts like he doesn't even know me! Well thanks a lot! How could you!" I yelled and ran back up to my room, but when I ran past Aaron I think I saw him look a little worried.

"Was I not suppose to?" My dad asked.

"No! You weren't! Troy knows Gabriella doesn't like Aaron, but she didn't tell him why. And now that you told him, he thinks that Gabriella was faking it." April sighed.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes! Gabriella likes Troy! She likes him dad! And now he acts like he doesn't even know her." April cried and ran up to my room.

"You yell really loud you know that?" I sniffed once she entered my room.

- - - - -

**A/N: Okay, before you guys get all mad at me. This chapter was a FILLER, and was NEEDED. Now, a lot of you are problee really confused right now, but I'll try and clear it up later. Also, you'll know what Steven-Scotty whispered to April later on. And yes, Aaron is going to be a huge part of the story now, I just don't know how. I got two ideas, but I'll just go by how you guys review...Lastly, I would like at lease five reviews before I start the next chapter, so yes only five, it shouldn't be that hard...So please review!**


End file.
